Romance between lovers
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: What if Bella ended up being with Jacob and Edward ended up with someone else?.And that someone ended up being Carlisle's biological daughter who has her own powers we will learn about them later on in the story ...when she enters the Cullen household Edw
1. Chapter 1

_**The romance between lovers...**_

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything of twilight,everything belongs to Author of Stephenie I do wish you guys love my story and give me good reviews I hope...because this is my first story since I got my internet back on so don't sue me and I will update my other stories soon so be paitent please._

_**Preface:face of death**_

_I never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had,I would not have imagined it like this.I stared without breathing across the long room,into the dark eyes of the hunter,and he looked pleasantly back at it was a good way to die,in the place of someone else,someone I , ought to count for something.I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,I wouldn't be facing death ,terrified as I was,I couldn't bring myself to regret the life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations,it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

_From-_

_Isabella(bella)Swan _

_**Prolouge:Phoenix,Arizona**_

_It was sunny and warm day in Phoenix,this is where I was leaving because my mom was going to travel with my stepdead which made her happy so i'm moving in with my dad for a name is Isabella swan but my mom and dad call me bella for short,my dad and mom are divorce...my dad lives in a place called Forks,Washington and well my mom remarried and lives here in Phoenix with phil my stepdad but this was my choice to live with my dad not my mother renee' or phil's Forks,Washington was a place I chosen to live in exile cause my stepdad phil and my mom wanted to go on the road for spring training,but I would miss Phoenix alot but I couldn't stay here for long my dad was waiting for me in Forks...so my mom and phil drove me to the ride to the airport was quiet for about one hour in a half that was until we reach for the airport and I got out of the car to grab my stuff from the trunk and then close the trunk of the car after that I saw my mom and she said to me was..._

_"bella...you don't have to do this."_

_That is what she said to me before I could get on the plane to Phoenix and head for Forks,Washington. And I turned around to look at her and I said was..._

_"I want to go mom and plus dad is waiting for me there."_

_Then my mom said to me before I went toward the plane to go inside and find my seat and go to Washington was..._

_"tell charlie that I said hi."_

_"I will" I told her._

_Then look at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes,then I went to her and hugged her before I left to go and live with my dad and then she look at me and smile at me and said to me was that._

_"I'll see you soon okay baby,you can come home whenever you want and that I'll come home as soon as you need me"_

_I smiled back at her and said to her was that..._

_"don't worry about me i'll be fine,it'll be great that I love you mom"_

_And with that said we both hugged eachother and I was boarding the plane to go live with my plane ride was long from Pheonix to Seattle it took four hours and then another plane from Seattle to Port Angeles which was an hour doesn't bother me;the hour back down to Forks on the other hand was different with my dad in the car,But when I landed in Port Angeles,it was raining,I just didn't see it as a bad omen in my book...so the rain was just unavoidable in Washington.I already said my goodbyes to the sun in Phoenix so this wasn't so bad living with my dad for a while...so when I got out of the plane my dad was there waiting for me with his police is what I was expecting to happen when I landed to start my new life,my dad was the police chief swan to the good people here of we got to the house everything was green literally almost everything was cover in green moss the trees,tree trunks and their branches...the ground was covered with ferns,typical right...every house I see look like my dad's in the driveway was my dad's trunk that he had when him and my mom was married in their early days of their marriage,so we pull in the driveway and park the police cruiser,I didn't have that much stuff that I brought with me from Phoenix to Forks...so it only took one trip to carry my stuff from the trunk of the cruiser and into the house and also into my bedroom while i'm staying with my dad. _


	2. cullens introduction

_**CHAPTER 1:The cullens are introduce**_

_Characters:_

_Carlisle Cullen-The leader of his is a loving husband to his wife Esme,and the father of their adopted he favors in on protecting the humans that live in the town he and his family resides in._

_Esme Cullen-Second in comand of the is the lovly wife of ,and is the mother of their adopted also favors in on protecting the _

_humans that live in the town where she and her family resides in._

_Emmet Cullen-The son of Esme and is the brother of Rosalie and also her mate,and the brother of Jasper,Edward,Alice._

_Rosalie Hale-The daughter of Esme and is the sister of Emmet and also his mate,and also the sister of Edward,Jasper,and Alice._

_jasper Hale-The newest son of Esme and is the brother of Alice and also her mate,and also the brother of Emmet,Rosalie,Alice,and Edward._

_Alice Cullen-The daughter of Esme and is the sister of Jasper and also his mate,and also the sister of Rosalie,Emmet,and Edward._

_Edward Cullen-The son of Esme and is the brother of Razea and is also her mate,and also the brother of Emmet,Jasper,Rosalie,and is the protector of Razea._

_Razea Cullen-The daughter of Esme and is the sister of Edward and is also his mate,and also the sister of Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper, is kind of overprotected of Edward(she is my own character,and you'll find out why razea is overprotected of later in the story)_

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

_Disclaimer:__I don't own anything of twilight,everything belongs to Author of Stephenie I do wish you guys love my story and give me good reviews I hope...because this is my first story since I got my internet back on so don't sue me and I will update my other stories soon so be paitent please._

_Summary:__What if Bella ended up being with Jacob and Edward ended up with someone else?.And that someone ended up being Carlisle's biological daughter who has her own powers(we will learn about them later on in the story)...when she enters the Cullen household Edward finds himself very attractive to Carlisle is keeping her a secret from the volturi,because of what her mother is and that is why razea has a cetain the volturi find out who is the latest cullen or will they find out through Carlisle,you just have to read to find out....enjoy._

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

_In Alaska,live an unusal family but they were getting tired of living in Alaska so the mother of this unusal family wanted to move to a smaller the father wanted to wait a couple more days before they could leave,he wanted to wait because he wanted to know what his children thaught of the idea so the mother agree to the idea so they both waited for their children to come home so they can discuss this idea of moving to a smaller they waited for their children to come home from what ever they were doing besides hunting or whatever they needed to do,the father named Carlisle went to his study to wait for his children but until then he was checking his paients records...the mother named Esme was in the kitchen pretending to clean when their children came in the house a hour ago so she called her husband to come came down to greet his family so they can talk to their children about moving to a smaller town because his wife wanted to move to a different place and different surrondings._

_" Kids we need to talk to you about something so can you follow us into the living room" -says Carlisle Cullen._

_" What is this about Carlisle?"-says Edward Mason._

_" I know what this is about father"-says Alice Cullen._

_" I know Alice but still I want to tell you guys about it okay dear?"-says Carlisle._

_" Yes father...I understand,continue please"-says Alice._

_" As I was saying*looks at alice then glance back up to his family and continues to tell them*your mother and I decide it is time to change our secenry and surroundings and plus your mother wants to move to a smaller town,we were wondering what is your thought about it?"-says Carlisle._

_" When do we leave dad?I can't wait to pack up my things"-says A lice._

_" As soon as we go on our last hunting trip near the house then we pack and then we move to our new house"-Edward.*hearing Carlisle's thoughts and saying it out loud*_

_" thank you Edward for telling my children,but before we go can I see you in my study for a moment so we can talk for a minute?"-says Carlisle._

_So edward look at his mother figure,she look worried for him but her husband gave her a reassuring smile that everything i s going to okay." Esme can you take the kids on their last hunting trip near the house while I talk to Edward for a minute"-says Carlisle and Esme Cullen just that was said Edward and Carlisle went up to the study so he can tell edward something very important before they go on their last hunt in Alaska.A couple seconds later they entered the study so Carlisle can tell edward something that he couldn't tell the rest of the famiy(A/N-but knowing Alice and her ability to see the future she could probably tell the others what Carlisle is going to tell edward).The very important that Carlisle was going to tell Edward was about his biological parents,and something else that Carlisle can't pinpoint at this carlisle decide to block out edward so he can think how to word out what he was going to say to edward and then he did so here goes nutthin._

_" Carlisle what's wrong?why am I the only one that needs to hear it?and here is your mail"-says Edward._

_" Thank you edward...please do sit down son,I have to tell you something very important so give me the time to tell you alright"-says Carlisle._

_" Alright Carlisle i'm listening,*sits down in the chair that is in front of the desk where he is facing his father figure* so what is this about carlisle?,cause I really like to spend time with your family before you guys leave"-says Edward._

_" well your father died a few hours ago when you were spending time with my children and your mother called and ask me if me and esme are willing to adopt you,so you can feel part of this family and plus she knew how much you like comming here and enjoying yourself choice is up to you my son,would you like for esme and myself to adopt you?so you can be part of this family?"-says Carlisle._

_" I would like that Carlisle,you been like a father figure for me my whole life since I was little and you been a better parent than my I believe my mother is doing the best that she can for me and I thank her for it but she wasn't there form when I had questions like you were...so I be glad to your son Carlisle,When are the adoption papers comming in?"-says Edward._

_" Your welcome my son and they are already here we will sign them when we get back from our hunting trip and plus your mother doesn't know what i did to you(A/N-Elizabeth Manson didn't know what Carlisle did to her son and edward didn't tell her all she was that carlisle saved him from an animal attack at that she was grateful to him that is why she is letting Carlisle an Esme Cullen adopt edward).We should get going before esme worries and let the other family members worry to."-says Carlisle._

_" Okay dad lets go before mom worries about what happens to us,and I think that you should open that mail that says urgent mail first when we comeback home and pack it came from london so you should open it"-says Edward._

_" Thank you my son for letting me know and I will open it but until then we should go and hunt"-says Carlisle._

_And with that said Carlisle and Edward went out of the study,down the stairs and out the door to hunts some animals near the the cullens including Edward now are not like other vampires that drink human blood the cullens depen on animal blood to clench their thrist so they can't harm a if they did harm a human they will be in big trouble by the higher ups and we don't want that now do we._

_A/N-I hope you like this chapter,this is my first twilight fanfic and I hope to read you reviews and thoughts for the next chapter or chapters if I decide to continue this story. _


End file.
